Reunion
by Jade II
Summary: Yet another postNewCaprica Adama & Roslin reunion fic.


Reunion

Laura made her way over to Galactica as soon as she was able. It would have been foolish to wait for the chaos to die down – she knew from her experience as President that it never did – but she did what was prudent and waited for it to become more compartmentalized, more like something which could be managed than something which threatened to overwhelm everything.

And then, quietly, she went.

She flew over on a transport carrying refugees from the crowded smaller ships to the slightly less crowded Galactica, and although there were whispers amongst her fellow passengers when they saw her embark nobody made a fuss or found it necessary to announce her arrival when they landed. This suited Laura fine, for it was a private visit she was there to make.

"Come in," Bill's voice said distractedly when she pushed open the hatch to his quarters. He was sitting at his desk looking thoroughly irritated when she stepped inside, and didn't look up until she was standing opposite and stretched her fingers to touch the wood. Then he stared.

"Laura," he said in something between wonder and panic. He hurried to get to his feet and in doing so knocked over his chair. "Ahem," he mumbled, bending over to set it upright again.

Laura couldn't help it. She giggled.

Bill stared at her again, and he looked so lost that she took pity on him and step forward to hug him. "How are you, Bill," she said warmly.

Finally some of the tension left his body and he laughed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "I've been a lot worse. Laura, it's good to see you."

"Likewise." She pulled away, appreciating the way his smile had replaced his earlier fatigued expression.

"Sit down, I'll get you a drink," Bill invited, letting go of her to gesture at the couch.

"You're sure you have time? I don't want to interrupt anything."

"I'll gladly make time for you, Laura." Bill disappeared briefly and came back with a bottle and two glasses. "I told you you shouldn't have gone down to that damned planet," he said as he joined her on the couch and began to pour. "You've been worrying the hell out of me these past few months."

"Well, I'm very sorry, Bill, but you know what my school meant to me."

"You know that's not what I meant. I kept worrying after the Cylons came that you'd do something stupid and end up dead."

"Something like that rescue mission we just pulled off, you mean," Laura teased.

A glint appeared in Bill's eye and the corners of his mouth twitched. "Something like that, yeah."

Laura nodded, not even bothering to try not to smile. "I worried about you too, you know. If the Cylons had destroyed the fleet after you jumped away we would never have known."

"Laura, I'm sorry we just left you all like that—"

"Don't be. It was the right thing to do. You came back, that's what matters." She put a hand on his knee to emphasize her point. "Thank you for that, by the way."

"Thank _you_ for having everybody so well prepared."

"Ah, well, I had to do my part."

"No." Bill covered her hand with his just as she was about to pull it back. "You didn't. You were just a schoolteacher; you could have minded your own business and had a good chance of nobody bothering you. Instead you risked your life to help. That's not a small thing."

Laura smiled, seeing the sentiment in his eyes. Seeming to acknowledge this, Bill leant back into a more relaxed position.

"I saw Tom Zarek today," he said conversationally.

"President Zarek," Laura corrected, amused by this attempt to broach the topic light-heartedly.

"Not for much longer, if I have anything to do with it," Bill grumbled, the light tone gone right back out of his voice. "We need you back in that office, Laura. My people aren't gonna accept Zarek as president, and I damn sure won't."

"I'm working on it, Bill. But Zarek's not as bad as you think."

"Laura, he tried to have you killed, remember?"

"I'm not saying I trust him. But I have decided to... give him a chance."

"I hope you know what you're doing." There was a hint of exasperation in his voice.

Laura sighed. "Let's just forget about work for a moment, shall we. How's Lee?"

"Fat," Bill muttered.

She couldn't help a mildly amused smile at this statement. "I had heard that."

Fortunately Bill responded with a smile of his own and said, "I should be glad that's the worst of his problems, I guess."

"Probably," Laura assented. She sipped her drink, sighed and leaned back on the couch. "It's good to be home, Bill."

"Mmm." Bill raised his glass. "To home."

"Home," Laura said, clinking her glass against his.

They drank, and set their glasses on the table simultaneously. Then Laura slowly but reluctantly got to her feet.

"I guess I should let you get back to work," she said.

Bill stood as well, clearing his throat as he did so.

They looked at each other, each seemingly waiting for the other to step away.

Bill stepped closer instead, raising his fingers to cup her chin, and kissed her.

It was a soft kiss, but not uncertain, and when he ended it Laura felt her lips part in an unconscious _Oh..._

"I don't want to say goodbye again just yet," Bill said, his fingers tracing tiny patterns across the skin of her jaw.

"Me neither," Laura breathed, and pulled him closer.

- - -

Later, after they had either made love or frakked each other senseless – Laura still wasn't sure which description was more accurate – they lay together in his rack. It was a tight squeeze, to be sure, but it was cosy and warm and she felt more safe than she had done since before the whole New Caprica mess had started.

Amazing, how just having a man's arm around one's waist could do that.

Oh yes, it was good to be home.


End file.
